buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunnydale High School
Sunnydale High School was a public high school located in Sunnydale. It was headed by Principal Robert Flutie up until his death in 1997"The Pack" and then by Principal Snyder. The original school was destroyed on the class of 1999's Graduation Day in the battle between the Scooby Gang and Mayor Richard Wilkins. It was rebuilt and reopened in 2002 and headed by Principal Robin Wood until it was destroyed yet again, with the rest of Sunnydale in 2003."Chosen" Campus The campus itself consisted of a large main, two story building with front entrance behind a walkway. Its interior mainly include halls lined with lockers and doors leading to each classroom. Sunnydale High facilities included a library located around the middle of the school over the exact place of the Hellmouth."Prophecy Girl" The library acted as the Scooby Gang's main base of operations and strangely was not often used by the students with the exception of the more studious."Passion" Other facilities included a cafeteria"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" a gym"Witch" and a pool with a steam room."Go Fish". The school also had a theater"The Puppet Show" and even a sitting room with several chairs and couches where students could eat lunch and talk."When She Was Bad" Another prominent area was the quad, a large exterior area filled with benches, palm trees, a water fountain, and a clock tower."Earshot". Many organized events occurred in the quad, such as the announcement of the Mayfair Queen pep rallys, and graduations. When it was rebuilt, its design was changed dramatically from the previous structure, taking a more modern appearance and having a much larger walkway in its front view. The site of the old library was also replaced by the Principal's office"Lessons" and according to former librarian, Rupert Giles, it consisted of nothing but computers,"Lies My Parents Told Me" The basements also contained a room were the Seal of Danzalthar, an ancient seal that can open directly to the Hellmouth, was located. School Life Despite being on the site of a Hellmouth, most students and faculty continued with their lives, living in ignorance of the supernatural forces that cursed their town. The occurrence of strange events and bizarre deaths were ongoing even though acknowledged, yet forgotten while Principal Snyder came up with flimsy rationalizations, often blaming gang-related PCP"School Hard". Apart from that, life on Sunnydale High still continued with their very own "it-girl" group called, the Cordettes, and many school social functions, including basketball, football, cheerleading, swing choir,"Potential" homecoming dances,"Homecoming" and foreign student exchange programs."Inca Mummy Girl" Groups and Clubs *The sports teams, known as the Razorbacks **Swim Team **Gymnastics Team **Basketball Team **Football Team **Cheerleading Squad *''The Sunnydale High Sentinel, the school newspaper *The yearbook committee, a group focused on creating the Sunnydale High Yearbook *The Scooby Gang, a demon-fighting vigilante group based in the school. Alumni As the main high school in Sunnydale, situated over a Hellmouth, many of its alumni, and even it's faculty went on to do great things, or at least become supernaturally empowered. *Buffy eventually became leader to the Slayers and many-time savior of the world. *Amanda became Slayer *Willow Rosenberg, Amy Madison, and Catherine Madison all became very powerful witches. Willow was responsible both for nearly ending and also saving the world. Amy became significantly involved with the US army. Amy's mother Catherine had become a less powerful witch years beforehand. *Daniel Osbourne became a werewolf, and learned to control his transformations. *Cordelia Chase went on to become a powerful seer, and later ascended to become a Higher Power. Her acting career, however, floundered. *Harmony Kendall, became a vampire during the battle between the Scooby Gang and Richard Wilkins and later became the star of the reality TV show, ''Harmony Bites. *Warren Mears, a genius roboticist, Jonathan Levinson, a powerful sorcerer, and Andrew Wells, a skilled demon-summoner, conspired to conquer the world, but had trouble conquering Sunnydale. Warren found life after death, and continued to hone his abilities while Andrew became an important Watcher. Andrew's brother, Tucker Wells, also an adept summoner, was less successful. *While developing no special powers of his own, Xander Harris came to lead the Slayer Organization alongside Buffy. *Librarian Rupert Giles came to lead the Watcher's Council. Behind the Scenes *The real building was Torrance High School, located in southern California. The same location was used in Beverly Hills, 90210.http://www.musthighschool.com/must/ged/ *The second school was filmed at California State University in Northridge, California. References Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale High Category:Educational institutions